


Agent Harley

by orphan_account



Series: Avengers Short Stories [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Sarcasm, Tony Stark Gets Rejected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony Stark tries to hit on a new agent that's just been flown in.  It doesn't end well and they're all in for a shock at the information shown afterward.





	Agent Harley

**This takes place during the time before the Stark/Avengers Tower was sold.  Also, a few things were changed, so deal with my interpretation of it.**

* * *

 "Do you know what Fury called us down for?" Steve asks Tony, entering the elevator and pressing a button.  The both of them wait for Sam and Bucky to enter before the doors close shut and they begin their journey down towards the director's conference room.

"How am I supposed to know, Capsicle?  I thought you get all the information," Tony snarkily replies, keeping as far away from Bucky as possible.  While Tony does know that Bucky wasn't truly responsible for his parent's deaths and HYDRA was, he is still the face of their killer.

Tony and Steve have slowly begun to mend their friendship, though the trust they had for one another is still lacking.  It's evident in the way they speak to each other sometimes.  Sometimes they act as they used to and sometimes they're tense around on another.

"I thought you were debriefed on everything that involves us?" Sam asks mockingly, knowing how much his friend gets irritated with being left out.  Even if the whole team doesn't know what exactly they are being left out on.

Steve turns to glare at Sam and Bucky just stands in the corner of the elevator, not comfortable in the small space with the man who literally ripped his arm off.  He shrugs his left shoulder, happy that Shuri and King T'Challa gave him a new arm after his awakening from the cryo-chamber.

They couldn't remove the whole of it as it was connected to his nervous system, but they managed to get most of the original parts out.  The metal melds almost perfectly with the leftover silver of his arm, the color very similar to the old color.  The design in the arm is somewhat different than his original arm, but it connects well enough with his original design.

Thankfully, they hadn't repainted the start that was on his upper arm.

Everyone frowns in confusion as the elevator slows to a stop a few floors down.  The doors slide open to reveal a slender petite girl who stands a head shorter than Steve, her legs shoulder width apart in a shoulder's stance.

Her raven hair is styled in a black bob that stops right above her shoulders with long bangs that cover nearly half of her face.  She's wearing black, thin-framed glasses that pushes her hair out of the way for everyone to see one dark hazel eye and one cloudy hazel eye.  A scar runs along the right of her face where her cloudy eye is and slices through her eyebrow and most of her cheekbone.

Her eyes widen slightly at the sight of them before she stammers out a rough greeting.  "Captain Rogers, Lieutenant General Wilson, Sergeant Barnes, Mr. Stark."  She nods at each of them as she addresses them.  She strides into the elevator, dressed in black combat boots, camo cargo pants that show off her hips, and a tight short-sleeved white shirt that shows off some of her cleavage and stomach.

Steve nods his head, recognizing her to be a soldier.  He doesn't know whether or not she was in the army, though it's clear by her strong, steady gait and stance that she was a soldier.  She stands with her back against the wall by the elevator door, head angled so that all men in the elevator are in her view.

Steve and Bucky advert their gazes from her at all the skin she's showing.  While it may not be considered much to anyone else, it causes a heat to rise in Steve's ears.  "I don't think I've seen you here before," Tony says in a charming tone.  While he may be dating Pepper, he's still quite the flirt.

She turns her head to the side and looks at Tony.  "I'm new," she says in a soft voice.  While it may be soft, it's loud enough for everyone to hear clearly.  "I just got in today."  Tony grins at her.   _Here we go again,_  everyone, save for Tony and the girl, say in their heads.

Sam and Steve give each other exasperated looks while Bucky just mutters under his breath in Russian.  Tony's managed to _woo_ every single pretty female that works or goes in his tower.  They all think that she's going to be the new addition.

"Have you been to Time Square or Central Park yet?  They have  _amazing_ views," Tony says with a charming smirk.  The girl raises her scarred eyebrow as she moves her bangs behind her ear.  She tilts her head to the side and looks Tony over.

He's dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt with no tie.  The first two buttons are unbuttoned as well.  She smiles shyly at him and Sam, Steve, and Bucky think that he's got her hooked.  "I can't say that I have, Mr. Stark."

"I can show you if you'd like?" Tony says, his smirk growing, thinking he's got her.  The girl just stares at him for a few seconds, seeming to think over the question.

"No, thank you," she says flatly turning her head to the side.  She looks over at Sam as he tries to muffle his laughter, though fails as he snorts a few times.  Steve's got his fist covering his mouth to block his chuckles, and Bucky's just got a small smirk on his face.

 _It's always amusing to see a Stark get shot down,_  he thinks, remembering some things about Howard Stark.  He's managed to recover quite a few of his memories, but more than half are still missing.

She hides her smile behind her hair as Tony stares at her with a disbelieving gaze, a pout forming in his lips.  The elevator dings as it begins to come to a stop.  Steve gives the intriguing girl a questioning look and she nods her head, stating that she will be getting off the elevator.  She hadn't bothered to press another button, so he wasn't sure whether or not she was getting off at their stop.

He ducks his head as the doors open, allowing her to walk before him.  "Thank you, Captain," she says, stepping into the hall.  Oddly enough, she doesn't head to where she is headed and waits for all of them to step off the elevator.

"You can call me Steve," Steve tells her, a small smile on his lips from how she shot down Stark.  She nods her head in confirmation.  "Where are you headed?"

"Director Fury's called me down," she says softly.  "He said something about a meeting.  I don't know what it's for, though."  Everyone exchanges a few glances as they begin to walk down the hallway towards Fury's office; his conference room is right beside it.

"We were called down, too," Sam says, matching her stride as he walks beside her.  She raises her eyebrows as they pass a few agents in the hall, surprised at this information.

"He didn't mention anything about meeting the Avengers," she says, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Fury doesn't mention a lot of things," Tony mutters in front of her, sulking because she turned him down.  She raises a questioning eyebrow though doesn't take the bait.

Tony pushes open the door to the conference room, striding in and taking a seat by the head, resting his feet on the table.  Everyone else files in to see that the rest of the team are already there.  They give the new girl a questioning glance but wait until Fury's join them to start asking questions.

She leans against the wall, waiting for Fury to come in.  A few other people don't sit down, like Bucky and Steve.  She glances at the door as Fury strides in.  He nods to her and she nods back.

"Everyone," he says, immediately gaining everyone's attention.  "We've got a new agent joining the team for a while."  He nods towards the girl in the back of the room who everyone turns to.

"Meet Agent Harley."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I hope you liked this one-shot/short! I might end up making it a fanfic if you'd like.


End file.
